


Bitch Pudding breaks the fourth wall clip

by ellis89



Category: Robot Chicken, Time Squad
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Spoilers for Episode: e104 Sneak Preview (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis89/pseuds/ellis89
Summary: A sneak peek for my upcoming fanfic: the new misadventures of bitch pudding (based on a fanfic on wattapad)
Relationships: William Clark (1770-1838)/Meriwether Lewis





	Bitch Pudding breaks the fourth wall clip

“Kentucky? Virginia?” questioned BP. “I ain't no american patriot, you dumb twat.”

What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?!

"You said... Bitch Pudding, you are my champion and the queen of all the universe. I want you to lick my taco. The end," said BP.

What?! No I didn't! I remember clearly stating previously to NOT break the fourth wall. It ruins the immersion for the reader!

"Blah blah blah I'm a bitch, blah blah blaaaaaaaaaahhhh," replied Bitch Pudding.

You know what?

"What?" asked BP.

Fuck you, Bitch Pudding.

Kublai then passed out from Bitch Pudding’s instant fourth wall breaking as Lewis and Clark stopped crying during their gay naked sex thing that they did.


End file.
